Another Ending
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: This is my take on how Fourze should end. AU Couples: Gentaro/Yuki, Shun/Miu, Tomoko/Ryusei, Kengo/Rumi, Oki/Sugiura, Sugiura/Sayaka, Ohsugi/Sonoda, Ran/Haru
1. Chapter 1

**I know that the series hasn't ended yet, but this is my take on how Fourze should end, also this is AU.**

**Couples: Gentaro/Yuki, Shun/Miu, Tomoko/Ryusei, Kengo/Rumi, Oki/Sugiura, Sugiura/Sayaka, Ohsugi/Sonoda, Ran/Haru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, but I do own my creativity. ^-^**

At the Rabbit Hutch during lunch... Gentaro's POV  
Gentaro smiled as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing the AGHS uniform, he wore it especially for today, Kouhei Hayami the principal of AGHS and the former Libra Zodiarts, had organized a special school photo taking session after school. Every class would have their picture taken with their teachers and himself. Ms Sonoda also returned after her "sabbatical", after Gamou had been defeated Professor Emoto had been revived and he reclaimed his Virgo Switch and erased the memories of Hayami, Tatsugami as well as those he sent to the "Dark Nebula" letting them live normal lives again.

Needless to say everyone was happy, even Kengo. Kengo had used the Core Switch to prevent Gamou from reaching the presenters. It nearly killed him, but with the help of the Aquarius Switch and the Fourze's Medical Switch Kengo was healed and was recovering steadily.

After Professor Emoto was revived he began discussing with the Kamen Rider Club about using the Zodiarts Switches for good. The other members initially disagreed but let Emoto explain his plan. His idea was to get a few on the former switchers to reclaim their switches. Surprisingly, Kijima and Sugiura agreed to reclaim their switches. Kijima had really changed during his time in the "Dark Nebula" he regretted joining Gamou's side. Ran also reclaimed her Pisces switch agreeing with Emoto's plan. JK and Yuki unexpectedly took up the Capricorn and Aquarius switches respectively. Emoto said that it was probably due to their connections with the former switches as well as their astrology signs. The remaining switches were the Libra, Scorpion, Aries, Leo, Gemini and the Sagittarius Switches. Emoto saw it as no rush to find all the other switches. The reason for the need to use the switches for good was that Foundation X, the foundation that supported Gamou and AGHS, had the blueprints for making Zodiarts Switches. But they were currently not able to do so, as making Zodiarts Switches required Cosmic Energy, which they did not have. Should the foundation eventually succed, there would be someone to counter them. Emoto believed that if the twelve Horoscopes, Fourze and Meteor worked together, they would eventually defeat the foundation. The Kamen Rider Club also worked together with Shintaro Goto, Eiji Hino, Ryu Terui, Hidari Shoutaro and Sonozaki Raito or more commonly known as Philip, the Kamen Riders Birth, OOO, Accel and Double respectively. As they had encountered Foundation X before, with Philip and Shoutaro being their main enemy. The six riders worked together to gather information about the foundation.

Gamou had been killed in his Zodiarts form during the battle and the school board was currently in the midst of electing a new chairman. Foundation X also cancelled its funding for his Zodiarts Program.

Gentaro turned to his fellow Kamen Rider Club members. Ran and Haru officially joined the club a week after the fight with the Zodiarts was over. Ran smiled and took out her Horoscopes Switch; it was blue just like before it turned red. Currently all of the switches were blue, as the switchers were evil or weren't using them to do evil deeds. Every member was dressed in their smart uniform, even Ohsugi-sensei. He wore his trademark suspenders and a proper dress shirt and pants. He was still infatuated with Ms Sonoda, but she still ignored his affections.

The other Zodiarts were allowed into the Rabbit Hutch as they had the same mission now. Kijima and Sugiura as well as Rumi, Sayaka and Oki were allowed in. Oki and Sayaka along with Miu were in charge of informing them of any attacks or possible targets. After Sugiura returned from the Dark Nebula, he returned to his student council duties. He had confessed his feelings to Sayaka not long after he returned, but she rejected him. Sayaka said that she already had someone in her heart. During this time, Oki and Sugiura rekindled their childhood friendship and began to grow even closer. Oki still harbored a crush on Sugiura, but Sugiura didn't notice it. He became slightly depressed after Sayaka's rejection. But Oki, Yuki and Gentaro help him overcome this challenge. The Kamen Rider Club tried to matchmake the two by inviting them on group dates. Miu and Shun had invited them to join them at the amusement park. Tomoko, Ryusei, Yuki, Gentaro, Rumi, Kengo, Ran and Haru all paired up and with each other and eventually ditched Oki and Sugiura. But the two behaved more like childhood friends rather than being on a blind date. Despite being smart, Sugiura was still oblivious to the other's plans.

Ryusei glanced at his watch. "Come on guys, we better get back to school. Lessons are starting soon."

Majority of the club agreed left the Rabbit Hutch, leaving only Miu and Shun. The pair did not have any lessons or the rest of the day, except for a night class in the evening. Miu and Shun got to work with scanning the city for Zodiarts. The city was mostly peaceful these days, but there would be occasional Zodiarts attacks. This worried Kengo and Emoto as this meant that there was someone out there distributing Zodiars Switches. It was obvious that it was not Foundation X that was distributing the switches. Otherwise Goto, Shoutaro, Philip and Ryu would have informed them. Eiji's travels around the world helped him attain many connections with people around the world. Eiji was usually the one that have the Kamen Rider Club and the other Kamen Riders tip offs on the distribution or manufacturing of Gaia Memories and Zodiarts Switches. Like the Zodiars Switches, there were still Gaia Memories being distributed in Fuuto. Both were the work of someone outside of Foundation X. But the Kamen Rider Club knew that by working together, they will defeat this new enemy soon.

* * *

After school... Normal POV  
The whole school gathered in the auditorium. One by one classes made their way to the photo area to have their class picture taken. After two hours of waiting, it was finally Gentaro's class's turn. The whole class lined up according to height. Gentaro, Kengo, Ryusei and Yuki stood directly in the middle of the middle row, right behind Ohsugi-sensei, Ms Sonoda and Principal Hayami. The whole class have their brightest smiles and the photographer took their picture.

After their class picture was taken, Yuki, Kengo, Gentaro and Ryusei met their other friends outside the auditorium. The group wanted to take another class photo but this time without the teachers. Ms Sonoda held up a camera and everyone got in place.

"Say cheese." Said Ms Sonoda.

"Cheese!" said the whole class in unison.

With a click, the picture was taken. Ms Sonoda said that she would develop the photo and give everyone a copy. The whole class said goodbye to each other and the Kamen Rider Club members headed to the Rabbit Hutch. Gentaro put his arm around Yuki's shoulder and Kengo shared a smile with Rumi. Tomoko and Ryusei linked hands while Ran and Haru smiled at the while exchange. Ran didn't regret joining the Kamen Rider Club; she was glad that she had put aside her past experiences and welcome new ones. The group laughed and chatted happily on the way to the Rabbit Hutch, not knowing what they were doing would put they lives in danger again.

* * *

**Well, how was it? See that button down there? Please press it and tell me your views and weather I should have a sequel to this story. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The sequel's up people! Please read it! **


End file.
